


Little Trials

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: T'Challa has made a proposal to M'Baku to bring their people together. M'Baku isn't so sure.





	Little Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



There had been a speech planned. T'Challa had a whole thing written out, explaining his case as to why he and M'Baku should be married. It was time for the Jabari to become part of Wakanda again, in a new age. In fact, it was well past time. It was going to be good for all of their people. And what better way to join them together than a marriage of their leaders? It was the sort of old fashioned arrangement that T'Challa knew M'Baku would appreciate.

"No," M'Baku said as T'Challa started to speak, his hand raised slightly to stop him.

They were alone together in the throne room, standing in the middle of the counsel's circle. It was private, yet fitting for the importance of what they were going to discuss. 

"No?" T'Challa asked. He tried to convey no emotion. If there was to be no partnership, no marriage, he needed to keep his guard up. Not a lot, but at least a little bit. "You came all this way to tell me no? You could have sent that in a letter."

"No to the long-winded explanations. I don't want to listen to a speech." M'Baku gave T'Challa the once over. "But I'm still debating the proposal."

"I see. What's holding you back?"

M'Baku started to walk the circle, eyeing each of the seats as he passed them. Even without the marriage, T'Challa had already offered him a seat on the counsel. M'Baku turned it down. Perhaps the marriage would change his mind. His perspective was valuable.

"What are you getting out of this?" M'Baku asked, not stopping.

"Besides an equal partner and joining our tribes?" T'Challa asked lightly.

"Yes. Besides that. There are things you would be giving up to do this. What about your woman? The one who offered me the heart-shaped herb."

T'Challa smiled. "Nakia's passion is her work, and I respect her decision, as she respects mine. I know your passion is your people. That is mine as well."

"And heirs? I'm sure you'd like some of those."

"I know you're wary of what our technology is capable of, but there will be no problems with the two of us creating heirs together. The only thing we would need to discuss is who would carry it."

M'Baku stopped dead in his tracks in front of T'Challa. He stared at him, wide-eyed, for a full three seconds before he said, "You're fucking with me."

T'Challa laughed. "I am. I'm sure you have adoption and surrogacy on the mountain."

"We do." He was smiling. M'Baku was proud of his sense of humor, and luckily, he could take a joke too. "And what about love? You strike me like a sentimental fool."

"Sentimental, maybe, but not a fool. Joining our people together is more important than sentiment. But if love is what you're looking for, then perhaps with time, we would find a place for it."

M'Baku's eyes narrowed slightly. He stepped forward, less than an arm's reach away from T'Challa. "And lust? Arranged or not, a marriage should have some."

It was possible M'Baku was testing him, but T'Challa liked that. He wouldn't have proposed this if he didn't like the fact that M'Baku kept him on his toes. He hoped with time it wouldn't always be presented in little trials.

As for lust, T'Challa remembered the way M'Baku's body felt pressed against his during combat. He was solid, built for contact, and as he considered this, his gaze wandered down the length of M'Baku's body.

"That won't be a problem."

M'Baku laughed. "I see that. Sit."

"Sit? What for?"

"No one will come in here until you ask for them, or we leave, right?"

"That's right," T'Challa replied, eyeing the door over M'Baku's shoulder. It was mostly true, though he knew if Okoye got wind of something going wrong, she would storm in, no matter what. He trusted her instinct not to do so unless absolutely necessary.

"Then sit." M'Baku stepped forward, closing what was left of the gap between them. He placed a hand on T'Challa's chest, his palm warm through the layers of fabric. He offered a gentle push, until T'Challa moved backwards and plopped into the throne not quite as gracefully as he would have liked. "You may be confident in lust, but I'm not."

"Are we really going to do this here?" T'Challa asked, glancing again at the door. No one would come in, he was sure of it, but this was still the throne room. There was a level of respect that should be upheld.

"Please. Getting a blowjob on the throne is the fantasy of every prince. Princes dream it. Kings do it."

It wasn't exactly a fantasy T'Challa had ever had, but if this is what M'Baku wanted to do to ensure their compatibility, then it was a necessary step in these negotiations. And if anyone walked in, that's exactly what T'Challa was going to tell them. He let his legs fall open, giving the invitation.

A slow grin spread across M'Baku's face as he saw the acceptance in T'Challa's position. He lowered himself to the ground in front of T'Challa and rested a hand on the inside of his thigh. "Enjoy this. This will be the last time I kneel before your throne."

T'Challa laughed. "But not the last time you kneel for me."

"We'll see how this goes." M'Baku moved his hand up and over T'Challa's dick. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and T'Challa shuddered, growing hard in M'Baku's hand. M'Baku wasted no time, using his other hand to pull the tie that held T'Challa's trousers closed.

"Oh," T'Challa breathed as M'Baku gasped his bare cock. He swallowed hard. "This is not how I saw this meeting going."

M'Baku looked up at him with a chuckle. "This wasn't my plan when I walked in, but here we are." He licked his lower lip and took the cock into his mouth.

T'Challa nearly lifted off his seat, but still had enough wherewithal not to ram his dick into the back of M'Baku's throat. He didn't have much else, his mind buzzing with the heat of M'Baku's mouth, and the way his tongue smoothed down T'Challa's dick.

He brought his hand to the back of M'Baku head and pushed down slightly. M'Baku laughed, not fighting him, allowing T'Challa to press him deeper.

"Like that, do you?" T'Challa asked. He didn't push further, but kept a firm hand on M'Baku's head. "I can only imagine what else you like. Where else you want my cock inside of you."

M'Baku growled, increasing the suction with his mouth. T'Challa jerked backwards, and M'Baku gave him a little satisfied smirk.

"Bast, that's good," T'Challa gasped. Maybe he should have been embarrassed to be so affected, but he had offered _marriage_ to this man. He was meant to share more.

M'Baku made a noise of agreement. He reached up and grasped T'Challa's hand. Perhaps it was the fact that M'Baku was blowing him, but T'Challa was certain he felt a spark at their touch. T'Challa clasped their hands together, fingers entwining. It was probably the blow job. 

And yet, when M'Baku looked up at him, grinning as well as he could with a mouthful of cock, it felt like something, too. T'Challa licked his lips. They were having sex and they hadn't even kissed yet. With this example M'Baku was giving with his mouth skills, T'Challa imagined he was going to be good at kissing, too.

T'Challa came sharply, shifting his seat. He dropped his head back against the throne. His mind had wandered too far thinking of M'Baku's mouth upon his own. "Shit."

M'Baku kept his mouth around T'Challa's cock for a few more seconds, his tongue swirling around the tip, as if to gather every bit of come he could. When he pulled up off, he rested his cheek against T'Challa's thigh, face buried slightly in the fabric of his trousers.

"That was... quite good," T'Challa said. He slipped his hand down to the back of M'Baku's neck. He caressed his thumb against the hot skin, and smiled when M'Baku shuddered beneath the touch.

After a moment, M'Baku sat upright, and laughing as he wiped his mouth, he said, "It was, wasn't it? You're going to have to get better stamina than that if you want to sustain our marriage."

"Our marriage?" T'Challa asked. He would never cease to be amazed by the little trials M'Baku would put him through. But perhaps, in time, he would get used to them. "This is what it took for you to agree?"

M'Baku stood, still holding onto T'Challa's hand. "I'd already agreed. This was for fun. Now kiss me."

T'Challa rose from his seat, his trousers barely hanging onto his hips, and kissed M'Baku. He meant to go in softly, but when their lips touched, he pushed in for more. With his free hand, he reached down and cupped M'Baku's hard cock, and gave it a squeeze. It felt good in his hand, and he liked the way M'Baku seemed to get weak in the knees from the contact.

He pulled back from the kiss with a soft inhale. "I don't think lust will be a problem."

M'Baku grinned. "Neither do I."


End file.
